


30 Agustus

by wintersnowflakes



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Friendship, No Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnowflakes/pseuds/wintersnowflakes
Summary: Hanya saja, lubang yang ia tinggalkan begitu besar dan kekosongan yang dirasakan Sungjong begitu jelas dan nyata.





	30 Agustus

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite members are belong to God, their families, their agency--Woolim Entertainment, and their fans ((this include Hoya as well since I still recognize him as Infinite's member :" ))

31 Agustus. 

Satu hari setelah konfirmasi agensi dikeluarkan sekaligus pernyataan bahwa seterusnya Infinite adalah grup dengan anggota enam orang. Satu hari yang mengubah baik formasi _dance_  maupun formasi anggota ketika para _fans_ meneriakkan nama mereka satu per satu saat konser kedepannya.

Semuanya terasa sangat...tidak nyata.

Sungjong bangkit dari tempat tidur. Netra bulat dan besar itu masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya sampai kemudian ia membuka dan mengerjap perlahan.

"... _Hyung_?"

Sungjong berbisik lirih pada udara. Ia lelah. Semalam ia menangis begitu keras, makan malam yang harusnya terasa nikmat setelah seharian bekerja menjadi makan malam terpahit dan terhambar yang pernah ia rasakan. 

Semalam, Hoya masih di sisinya, mendengarkan semua racauan tidak koheren yang penuh dengan 'kenapa?'

_"Kalau kau ingin bercerita, aku bisa mendengarkan--atau kau bisa berbicara dengan yang lain. Kami lebih tua darimu, dan kau bisa bergantung pada kami kapanpun."_

Ia menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara dua lututnya.

"Sungjong- _ie_?"

Ketukan halus dan teratur dilontarkan, Sungjong sama sekali tidak berminat untuk beranjak. Orang dibalik pintu mendengus.

"Aku masuk ya," 

Ia menghela napas pelan kala melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati sang pemilik kamar.

"...Sunggyu- _hyung_ , ini berat."

Netra sipitnya menatap penuh simpati, "Aku tahu."

"Bukan, maksudku..." sang _maknae_ mengangkat kepalanya setengah, "Aku tidak tahu kalau sebegini beratnya."

"Aku tahu." jeda, "Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik--bagi Howon- _ie_ , juga bagi Infinite. Dan kita harus tetap bertahan, demi _Inspirit_ \--yang sudah berjuang bersama kita selama tujuh tahun ini."

Ruangan itu diselimuti oleh keheningan, hanya terdengar dentum anomali jarum jam. Sungjong mengatupkan bibirnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, _Hyung_...demi _Inspirit._ "

**Author's Note:**

> *24/7 gross-sobbing over August, 30th 2017 news* TT.TT  
> Maafkan sampai detik ini pun saya masih denial. Entahlah--ahahaha. Belum sembuh dari trauma pisahnya 3 member TVXQ, kedua kali ngefandom Kpop--Infinite--eh 2 tahun kemudian dapet berita Hoya nggak perpanjang kontrak. Mungkin saya ga cocok ngefandom koriya2an :"


End file.
